


Things are never easy

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Drabble, Just a really small one, M/M, Redeemed Draco, Redemption, Unrequited Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: 6. things you said under the stars and in the grass, Drarry.</p><p>Or the one where you are in love with him, and he's not in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are never easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil thing I wrote and I merley just wanted it to exist where all of my other fics are, since it's just on tumblr as an answer otherwise (which you can find [here](http://free-to-be-no-one-but-mee.tumblr.com/post/139126949579/drarry-number-6-id-love-that-very-much-3)).

Things are never easy. They never really bloody are, are they? Because you would think that after you’ve gotten over yourself and then over the fact that the boy you love is _The Boy Who Lived_ and then over the fact that he probably will only ever see you as a friend, things would be okay. You should be happy, right? Because he could have never forgiven you. He could’ve let you die in that fire, he could’ve ignored you when you reached out. Things could’ve been so much worse. You should be happy. Content. 

But you aren’t, are you? 

Because you still cannot look at him and stop yourself from spewing awful things, just now they somehow isn’t perceived as such bad things, because you’ve let it slip that it’s a defence mechanism. That you really do think that he wouldn’t be the same without those glasses, how stupid they may be, and that he wears his emotions on his sleeve is something you admire rather than think is pathetic. So he doesn’t listen to them anymore, at least not as he did before. He doesn’t get riled up and somehow that makes it even worse. It means that you are stuck and he’s moved on. 

It means that you are in love with him and he’s not in love with you. It means that despite the fact that he’s bi, despite the fact that guys actually is an option, it’s _you_ that isn’t. Doesn’t that just suck dragon’s balls? 

There are so many things you do get though, you tell yourself. Just last week he gave you a hug. Not many  people have hugged you through the years and not nearly as _much_ as you might have liked, but now the concept is foreign. Now, you didn’t know what to do with your hands (stroke his back? Keep them still? Pet his hair? Just run your thumb over his shoulder blades?) and it ended because you ended the hug sooner than he had intended. Neither of you commented because it was just an awkward hug, wasn’t it? 

If things were only that simple. They never are, are they? They never will be, will they? 

You’re lucky, you tell the pygmy puff-fluffy dreams you have about him, that you get to have him in your life at all. That he asks you to midnight picnic with his friends and when you accept, he actually spends some time with only you during it. That he looks up to the stars during this little time and space he gives you and asks where _you_ are. And when you point, and he points, he finds the constellation but you pretend that he’s wrong so you can touch his hand for just a second, but you tell him that they aren’t much to see. He laughs and doesn’t understand that you’re not referring to the stars anymore. 

But he says that the stars are surly much to see. That they’re amazing. You don’t look to the sky anymore. You look at him. He just points and keeps talking. And you do really try not to read anything into it, sometimes he just says things you aren’t suppossed to get worked up about. Most of the times he doesn’t understand it himself. That’s just how he is, isn’t it? 

You keep your mouth shut. You don’t impose. You decline every ones in a while because he can’t really mean to have you with him this time too? His friends still haven’t accepted you so full heartedly, they will be mad if you show up this time too. He keeps offering. He’s offering so much and yet you want him to give you more. 

Get over this, you say to yourself. Get over this stupid crush and get over the boy who nurtured your heart when he found it on the ground instead of kicking it to the curb. Get over him. Get over him. Get over him. 

It never is quite that easy. Is it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
